


Wherever You Will Go

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-28
Updated: 2007-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-29 19:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10142204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Can anyone help Severus learn to live again?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling and her publishers. The author of this work receives no profit from it. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

 

I watched him struggle without me for so long. If it were possible, I would have gone to him, to hold him, to banish the shadows he was surrounded by. My Severus was adrift in a sea of misery, and it looked as if there would be no safe harbor for him anywhere. I knew that he needed someone to help him through this, the darkest time in his life.

Then Remus reappeared in his life. It began as tolerant understanding, two souls struggling in a world they felt they no longer belonged in. They raged, wept, and reminisced together. From there it moved into true friendship, playing chess, discussing favorite novels, talking over drinks. They kept one another sane in this new, peaceful world, and the pain began to ease for my Severus. 

I felt no jealousy or anger toward Remus when their friendship progressed into love. Above all else, I wanted my Severus to be happy. I knew that we would be together again in the next life, and he knew that I would be waiting for him, but for now, my Severus needed to live. My very dear friend Remus helped to bring my Severus back to life, and I whispered my thanks to him, and my blessings to my Severus, on the wind.


End file.
